


In the Ocular

by Xaemuel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaemuel/pseuds/Xaemuel
Summary: A collection of Shadowbringers One-shots featuring G'raha Tia (Crystal Exarch) and the Warrior of Light. Drabble, fluff and occasional smut.





	1. Sandwich Date

You sat on the edge of the bed, the crisp white sheet crumpling under your weight slightly. You'd twiddled your thumbs together before you were interrupted by the large wooden oak door creaking open. 

The Crystal Exarch strod in, you couldn't help but smile as his sweet Miqo'te ears twitched slightly upon seeing you.

"Freshly made" His voice spoke ever so softly as he sat the woven basket on the table slightly before taking two from it to offer one over to you, someone he held so dearly as a friend. Joining you as he sat on the corner and crossed his legs. 

Taking the breaded food into your hands, you can't help. But, feel the love that G'raha had poured into making these for you. 

The soft white bread indicating it was freshly baked at the market this morning, the sweet smell of the filling enough to bring a rumble to your stomach. As you can look up to him, he has already eaten his own down to the crusts, he pauses for a moment as you smirk.

"What?" He questions as his ears perk up, his right twitching as you so fondly remember. A mere chuckle escaping your lips as you point to him before motioning to your own cheek.

"Oh? But, I don't feel anything?" He smirked, scoffing the last of his own sandwich, you begin to bite into your own as he offers you a cheeky grin. One you probably haven't seen since the old days in Mor Dhona.

"Mayhap, you'd like to help me?" He asks coyly, giving you that oh so rememberable pout as he purses his lips. Biting his finger softly.

You smirk, shaking your head slightly. Though, this only seems to make him beg even more. Giving you a Miqo'te's equivelant to puppy dog eyes. 

Finishing your sandwich, you notice he still sits there, pouting to you with the slick of tomato sauce still gracing his cheek. 

Offering a sigh, you reach your now empty hand forward, running it down his cheek to remove the stain. Though, before you can return your hand to your side, he grasps it with his crystaline hand, pressing the warmth of your palm against his soft cheek, you hear what could only be describe as a purr from the back of his throat.

You swallow a little, clearing the lump from your throat. You can feel your heart racing as it feels as close as you have ever been to, who you can only describe as the most important part of your life. Your best friend. But, theres so much more you wish you could say to them. 

"(Y/N), your touch is so soft, so gentle, it...soothes me so.." He softly speaks, leaning his cheek into the palm of your hand. 

He slowly turns to lick your index finger, another purring sound coming from the back of his throat.

"You taste so sweet.." He smiles, blushing as he cups your hand back around his cheek. At this point, you can't help but stroke his cheek ever so slightly, it makes him bare a small smile.

To hear his voice and feel the warmth of his skin against yours, it can't help but pull at your heart strings.

"If only our time together could last an eternity. I'd give it all to spend more time with you" He smiles, giving an unprovoked kiss to the back of your hand.

You can't help but move closer to G'raha, eventually pulling him onto your lap. Resting your head against his as pecks your lips. 

"It has been hundreds of years until I could say this (Y/N). But, I love you." He breathes, cuddling into you.


	2. Let Me Be Your Hero

You stumble forward, your vision continously blurring and refocusing, blurring again in a cycle. You can barely make out the blurry blob that was G'raha infront of you. 

G'raha runs towards you, hands and arms outstretched in an attempt to catch you. But, before etheir of you could reach each other, your legs give way, gravity pulling your body down to the floor, the soft wetness of tears welling in your eyes before you black out.

"Y/N! Hold on!" You hear his familiar voice off in the distance, in the black void of unconciousness. It echos.

Your mind sets a drift into thoughts. Thoughts of what once was your life before your role as Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness came along. How much more easier life was. You could barely remember a memory of that time.

** _Several Hours Later..._ **

You slowly come to, your eyes heavy with tiredness. As your eyes adjust to the gentle candlelight, you feel a sudden pain wash over your forehead. You groan as even just tilting your head slightly to look around pains you.

"Oh- Oh thank God your awake!" An all too familiar voice cries, rushing in your direction. 

You attempt to push yourself up with an elbow. But, are quickly laid back down by G'raha. "No-..no" he murmurs "Please rest" he says in a pained tone.

For a change, his hood is pull tight against his forehead. But, you can faintly make out tears dripping down his cheeks.

"G'raha?..." You ask, your voice strained.

He pulls his hood down, revealing a pained expression. His eyes full of tears, his cheeks damp. His lips parse slightly as he grits his teeth.

He turns to face away from you, walking towards the table, "Let-..." he murmurs, the fact you try to fumble out of bed unnoticed by him. But, your lack of co-ordination causing you to fall to your knees.

"(Y/N)-...Wha-...What are you doing?" He cries, turning around as he attempts to pull you to your feet.

For a moment, out of agigtation perhaps, you swat him away. But, as you attempt to weakily push yourself to your feet, you feel yourself falter once more. Pushed past the brink of exhaustion once again before you feel him catch you. You look up to him with tears in his eyes.

"L-..Let someone else be the hero for a change!" He trembles, clearly worried for you. "Let me help you!" 

"H-...help...me..." You cry, wriggling from his grasp, your hands hitting the floor as you tremble. Looking to his feet, almost like you're praying to him. 

He bends down to one knee, giving a short. But, pained sigh, wrapping his hands around your bicep, helping pull you to your feet. Support your weight. At this point, you need him. You feel a sense of catatonia enter your body. Your muscles turning rigid as he helps you back into your bed.

"I-...I need to..." You murmur, he silences you with a shush and finger to the lips. 

"Let me be the hero this time, (Y/N).." His words attempting to comfort you "Let me save you..."

Your stare goes blank, you can only look at him with the same gaze. 

"Let me save you..." you mimic his words. Resisting his advances to relax you back into your bed. "Save you.."

Your gaze locks back to infront of you. Your thoughts a jumble of everything, memories, screaming voices. Pained thoughts.

"(Y/N)?..." he asks.

Theres a pause for a moment, as you feel him run his hand through your hair to rouse you out of this seemingly growing catatonic state.

"Y/N?..." he asks once more.

"Y/N?..." you echo, feeling your joints lock into place. 

All the friends you've lost...Minfillia...Hauchefaunt...Tesleen...Your thoughts torture you, those deaths replaying vividly in your head. Voices screaming that you could save them. Screaming at you that you didn't because you're selfish. 

This life, it's become too much. All those you lost...to save the millions..Why couldn't you save them ALL. WHY? Why did you have to carry this burden? Why did it have to be you? What made you so special?

The last thing you feel is him pulling your head against the silk of his robe, an arm around you and the other gently stroking your locks of hair to comfort you as tears begin to drip down your cheeks. He holds you tightly against him.

"Please...Let me save you this time..."


	3. A Hum, a Whistle and a Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now taking requests for this :) So let me know what you'd like to see! Lemme know in the comments or on Discord #Samuel0272

For a while after the end of your journey in Norvrandt you had spent time with G'raha, or as he now insisted he be called, Exarch. Making up for time lost since your last goodbye and now. 

While out shopping for equipment to help Thancred in the land beyond what was left of the world with Eden, G'raha had approached you with an invite for a secret picnic he planned in Lakeland. 

You remember how he happily skipped up to you, the way he carried himself belittling his age. The way he threw down his hood. Smiling ear to ear and as you accepted his invite, the incessant wiggling of his Miqo'te ears.

Everytime you remembered that image, you couldn't help but smile.

But, the day came.

G'raha walked up the hill, carrying his small wicker basket on his forearm.

"Here's the place. I always come here if I need to get away" He smiled, placing the basket down.

You drop to your bottom, curling your legs out infront of you to cross them. Getting comfortable.

"The view of the Crystarium is just amazing isn't it? But, this place is still well hidden." He mused.

You can't help but watch G'raha as he excitedly sets up your small little lunch, beginning to hum and whistle as he sways side to side. His ears wiggling. The sight making you smile.

As usual, he sets out a platter of sandwiches. As always. Sandwiches. 

Anywhere you go with him, he always makes sandwiches. You can only guess its something he holds dear between you both as his first gift during your journey was a basket tray of sandwiches.

"Dig in!" He exclaims, his ears twitching in delight.

You pick up one of the sandwiches, biting into it without hesitation. The instant sweetness hitting you like a chocobo in a race.

You always wondered what exactly he put in the sandwiches to make them sweet. But, if you asked him. He always responded the same.

He gave you a tap on the nose and cheeky wiggle of the ears. But, this time he didn't he just remained happily humming as he tucked in as well.

Maybe this time he wasn't up for telling.

"What do you think (Y/N)?" He says over a mouthful of food.

You nod in reply, finishing off your sandwich.

"Amazing as always G'raha" you smirk.

You lay yourself down on the blanket he rolled out. Looking up towards the sky, the midday sunshine filtering through the pastel purple leaves of the trees above.

For a moment you close your eyes until you sense G'raha looming over you. You look to him through a single eye, keeping the other closed. He doesn't say a word other than changing his humming to a whistle.

"Not gonna relax G'raha?" You ask, smirking to him.

Despite him insisted that the act of being called Exarch was now his reality. You can't help but still call your old friend G'raha. Not since the time he explained to you in the Ocular that everytime he heard that name, the young man he once was stirs to life within him. 

That, and you can't help but notice he blushes everytime. But, maybe him just being with you makes him feel like the young man he once was.

He nods to you, still swaying from side to side on his knees as he whistles. But, before long. He lays down next to you. Almost, cuddling into you. 

You can't help but feel a wave of comfort and warmth wash over you as he lays next to you and you spend the next few minutes not saying anything to each other. Just letting him continue his songbird whistling.

Just, spending that time looking up to the deep blue sky and clouds. 

"G'raha?..." you ask quietly.

His whistling falls silent before he rolls onto his side and looks at you with his deep red eyes.

"Mhmm?" 

"What if-..." you trail off for a moment.

"What if I said-..." 

You struggle with words at the moment. However, unsure if you're struggling with words or just nervous. 

"What if I said I-..." 

Before you can finish, he cuts you off with a peck on the lips. Swiftly putting his chin on top of your head as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer.

"I thought you'd never want to say it" He speaks quietly.

"Can you...sing me a song?..." you ask, smiling as you hug him tightly.

"I can hum you a song if you want...But, I have to be in the right mood to sing.." 

And with that, he adjusts himself to be on his knees, pulling your head onto his lap so you're comforted by the fabric of his robe. But, also feel safe as he keeps his arm around you. Running the other through your hair.

You can't help but look up at his chubby Miqo'te face, his deep red eyes fixated on you, his reddish brown braid draped over his shoulder with the backdrop of beautiful purple leaves.

You feel comfort in listening to him as he heeds your request. His ears wiggling and twitching in happiness and you can't help but notice the tears forming in his eyes. You can't help but wondering if the tune he's humming has a deep meaning for him.

_As deep of a meaning you have to him._


	4. The Hard Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mt Gulg had ended differently? G'raha is successful in transferring the Light from you. But, it results in pain and loses on both sides.

Your body heaved under the strain of G'raha's spell. You could barely lift your head, only to offer the person you once considered a friend a pained scowl. 

As you tried to talk, all you could manage was to spit out the white gunk that had began your transformation when the light brought you to your knees.

You could feel the strain on your organs. However, there was a sudden clang. You strain your head to look up as G'raha hits the floor. Reaching out with your palm, you slowly fall succumb to the pain and black out.

Several hours later...

Blinking your eyes open, you look around. At first, your vision impaired beyond even looking at whats right infront of you. But, as your eyes adjust to the modest glow of crystal. You take note of the crystal blue ceiling and squint.

"Ah. Good. You are awake." A familiar voice speaks.

You slowly try to sit up, your body still reeling in agony. But, you manage to rest against the dark oak head rest of the bed.

Lyna approaches your bedside, forcing a weak smile.

"I thought-...We may have lost you" she murmurs.

"But...I fear we may lose him too..." She chokes, turning to face the door. Clearly referencing your old friend.

You look down to your hands as you notice her reach her hand to her face to wipe away a few stray tears. She turns to you again, her cheeks dampened and her eyes red.

"You must go to him. I fear he has not much time left and I am sure he has much he wishes to speak to you about" she says, forcing a weak smile.

You manage to gather some form of energy to climb out of the bed, moving towards the door. 

You cautiously and carefully look over your shoulder to Lyna as you walk. You notice her wiping away tears with her hand to the point she probably didn't notice. But, you swallow hard with a realisation this is hitting you hard.

Settling on Lyna's words, you pick up the pace. Taking bigger strides as you navigate the long and winding corridors of the Crystal Tower. G'raha had never showed you around. But, you felt a certain feeling that told you, you were going the right way. 

You come to a large crystal door, much like the door of the room you had awoken in. Hesitantly, you pushed it open. 

Peering inside slowly, the room is dimly lit with glowing crystal, books are stacked in piles around, some neatly, some. Not so much. But, what catches your eye is the large ornate bed, made of gold and crystal. Fit for an Exarch, with the occupant laid in the middle.

You slowly and quietly approach the bed, G'raha is laid quietly with his eyes closed. You are unsure if he is asleep. But, he appears to be peaceful as you watch the rise and fall of his chest. 

"I had a feeling Lyna would send you...." He speaks softly.

You notice tears on his cheeks. But, as he opens his eyes, you notice them damp with tears still.

"G'raha..." 

His ears pull back slightly and he closes his eyes as he hears his name from your lips. His left twitching slightly in euphoria. 

"The young man stirs everytime..." he smiles weakily.

He opens his eyes once more, looking to you with his deep red eyes. Something dimming them.

"I fear I have not long left.." his voice growing slightly more hoarse.

You look to his bedside, noticing several bowls, full of the liquid you had began excreting at Mt Gulg, for a moment you panic, looking back to him.

"G'raha...We can fix this!" You say, concern thick within your voice.

He shakes his head, looking to you with his eyes welling.

"We have no time. If I had a choice, I would have taken myself to the rift... But, fate seems to have had a different idea..." he says softly, patting the bed space beside him.

"Please-...Raha...I want to save you..." your voice cracks slightly as your eyes well with tears.

"We have so much to do.." you explain.

"My friend, I have had- such an experience with you...All that I will not forget.." G'raha explains, seemingly ignoring you.

"I am honored to have called you my friend.."

"You are my friend...My Inspiration..." He weakily smiles, moving his hand to wipe away the tears on your cheeks.

"Be not sad that it is coming to an end...Be happy that it happened.." He murmured.

As his speaks, you noticing his eyes darkening and the crystal on his skin beginning to dim, cracking and slowly disintergrating into aether.

You hold his hand tightly, you can't control your tears as you watch your friend slowly fade away and become something else entirely.

"Haedlyn..Why?..." you sob.

", please..." he speaks, his voice beginning to crack and distort, offering you his ornate dagger with his free hand.

"If you are as kind as I remember you being, please. Don't leave me for too long..." He continues, his voice losing its once calming and quiet tone.

You take the dagger into your hands, looking to it as you look between it and G'raha. You slowly break down as his skin slowly becomes whitewashed.

"Y/N....Please-...Forgive me..." His voice struggles, the last few syllables becoming befitting of a Sin Eater.

You watch as his body is completely taken over and he spews the last of the liquid from his mouth, completing his transformation as his back sprouts wings.

"For-...give me...." the monster groans.

"No-...forgive me G'raha..." you sob, thrusting the dagger into his throat, your emotions tugging at your throat as your love for your friend forces you to comply with his wishes. 

"R-remember me....Please- don't forget me..." it groans.

Your emotions completely breakdown as the Sin Eater G'raha screams on agony as your thrust the blade back and forth several times and finally goes limp over your shoulder as you remove it. 

Your sobs becoming wailing as you throw the dagger across the room and despite his form, you throw your arms around him as it slowly disspates into aether.

You're at a loss for words as you feel a hand on your shoulder, attempting to comfort you.

"You did what he wanted you to do...and what you had to do..." Lyna's voice says, attempting to comfort you.

That day, you lost your best friend, with so much you wanted to do, so much you wanted to say....


End file.
